The Pirate
by anthonygonzalez37
Summary: The group has arrived in Neverland in their pursuit of Henry. Complcations arise as Emma turns to Hook for comfort. Meanwhile Regina and Mr. Gold make a deal that will allow him to see his beloved Belle.
1. Always A Gentleman

**The Pirate: Chapter 1 "Always A Gentleman"**

* * *

Twilight settled in upon Neverland as the Jolly Roger sailed briskly through the open sea; deep blue waves colliding rhythmically against the wood of the ship. The brass of a spyglass pointed over the starboard side toward the far off shores of the island. The salty sea air swept through Emma Swan's long, blonde hair as she lowered the lens to rest her eyes. She had been searching tirelessly for any sign of her son and her constant efforts were taking a toll on her. Though she had only been sailing a short time, she had taken to life at sea with ease. Emma had traded her trademark red leather jacket for a long dark trench-coat and added a cutlass to her side. Hook approached from behind, walking in a way that exemplified his personality of pure confidence and swagger, his boots clanking across the deck as he moved toward her. Emma turned at the sound as the good captain approached and said with a smile.

"Looks like I was right when I told you you'd make a hell of a pirate. I wonder if I'll ever get my spyglass back?"

Emma's mind was heavy with worry. She had gone through such a storm of emotions since the events in Storybrooke but had become accustomed to concealing her emotions, so she said with a chuckle and wry tone,

"What is it Hook? Worried I'll make a better captain than you?"

To most people Emma's nonchalant demeanor would suffice to cover her feelings of guilt and worry from prying eyes, but to Hook she might as well had been weeping in his arms. He wondered to himself if he should let on that he could see plain as day the pain she was attempting to hide. He knew he could get through to Emma and at least make what she was dealing with more bearable.

"Emma, you know I-"

"Just don't," Emma snapped before he could finish "If there was one person on this ship I thought would not try to reassure me it was you. Please, the last thing I need is to be reassured that everything is going to be okay."

Hook knew how to handle Emma's defensive nature and responded cooly, "I was going to say, you know, I let you win our sword fight for the compass."

Emma was taken aback by Hook bringing up their fight. It seemed like she had been tense with so much emotion since their journey started that she had forgotten how to unwind at all. She smiled and said, "Oh, you mean when I knocked you out cold?"

"Granted, you do throw a hell of a sucker punch," Hook quickly responded.

For the first time since arriving in Neverland, Emma felt a sense of levity. This simple banter gave her, if nothing else, a fleeting moment where her mind could relax.

Further down the ship on the lower part of the deck David and Mary Margaret looked over to see Emma laughing and bantering with Hook. David's gaze was fixed sternly at Hook. He still did not trust him and trusted him even less spending time so close to his daughter. Hook had betrayed them all and was far from redeemed in David's mind.

"It's good to see her laugh, isn't it David?" Mary Margaret said, noticing her husband's look of disapproval.

"I don't like where this is going," David said, looking back at his wife. "They've always seemed a little too friendly for my taste and now spending so much time so close to each other...?"

Mary Margaret didn't like the idea of Emma and Hook becoming too friendly any more than David did, but she knew at this point, because of Emma losing both Henry and Neal, that any levity that came her daughter's way was more important now than the source of it.

"Impressive!" Mary Margaret said, grinning, "Somehow through twenty-eight years you didn't miss a beat when it came to the overprotective father routine. What happened to 'she can take care of herself'?"

David couldn't understand how Snow could be so nonchalant about Hook and Emma spending time together. He knew his daughter was in a vulnerable place, and to him Hook was the kind of person he wanted nowhere near Emma after what she had to endure. In his mind, Hook was a pirate that would take advantage of any vulnerable situation from which he could benefit.

"Mary Margaret, with all she's been through, the last thing she needs is that vulture hovering around her."

Mary Margaret looked back at her daughter as she and Hook stood in what was the last bit of sunlight. "He came back for her, you know? And now...this is the first time I've seen her relax since we've gotten here."

"So this doesn't bother you in the least? You...think this is a good thing?" said David with a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

"I didn't say that. All I mean is, if she's finding a way to help her cope with all that's happened, don't take it away from her"

David stood silent a moment, then leaned against the banister of the ship, his arms resting across the wood. He spoke in a soft and concerned tone while staring down at the water as the moonlight began to glisten across the waves crashing up against the hull. "All right, if you think this is helping her, maybe there's nothing to worry about. Maybe...wait where'd they go?"

While Mary Margaret and David had been speaking, another set of eyes had also fixed themselves upon Hook and Emma. Mr. Gold stood with his hands on top of his cane, the wind blowing back against his hair as he looked with dark eyes toward the pair. He understood the mess of emotions that Emma must be feeling since he had lost his son by what he felt were his own transgressions, his price to pay for bringing magic. He had left behind his own true love to rescue his grandson, who was foreseen as his undoing. Mr. Gold alone understood the danger they faced with Peter Pan as an adversary, and yet the thing that made his hands grow tight around his cane and his eyes stare with stone-like intensity was seeing Ms. Swan and Captain Hook laughing together on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Regina emerged now from below deck to see Mr. Gold staring intently across the deck at Hook and Emma. "Is it bothering you to see your son being replaced so easily?" Regina said with a cool tone, "And by your rival no less?" Regina hadn't had an easy time dealing with Henry's kidnapping, but now seeing Gold's frustrations at Emma and Hook enjoying some time together was nothing if not amusing to her.

"Don't know what you're talking about, dearie," Mr. Gold turned and said with a smirk across his face. "I'm just admiring the sunset. It is quite beautiful here in Neverland, don't you think?"

Regina glanced over and could hear David speaking with Mary Margaret. "Seems like you're not the only one who disapproves," Regina chuckled. "What is it about the allure of a pirate?"

"Is there something you want, Regina? Or am I the only around with whom to make idle chatter?"

"Actually, there is something." Regina looked down and took a step toward Gold. "I have a deal I'd like to make with you and I think you'll be interested in what I have to offer."

"Doubtful," Gold said, walking past Regina toward the bow of the ship.

"It's about Belle," Regina quickly spoke out.

Mr. Gold stopped mid-pace and over his shoulder asked, "What are you offering?"

"I have a mirror I've been keeping, I thought I could use it to find Henry but Pan must be able to block the mirror's ability to see him. Otherwise this mirror will allow you to see anyone you desire in any realm."

Gold now turned toward Regina, the hope in his eyes a noticeable change from the cold glance that was there only a moment ago. His parting with Belle had been so difficult, though he knew he did the right thing in having her stay behind. To be able to at least see his Belle was too good to pass up. There was a certain reluctance when he thought quickly of what Regina would ask in return. Speaking with a steady tone, Gold told Regina, "Show me that it works and we'll have a deal."

As night had now fallen over Neverland, the deck of the Jolly Roger was empty as it sailed across the open sea. The cool sea breeze had grown to an airy gust of wind. Hook led the way carrying a bottle of rum and Emma followed him back up to the deck of the ship with glasses in hand. Emma looked over the empty deck of the ship with a perplexed look.

"I wonder where everyone went. We try to get everyone together for a drink and they all leave?"

As the captain opened the bottle he simply remarked, "Oh well, set the glasses down. At least now there's more for us pirates."

Emma couldn't help but smile as she poured the rum into Hook's glass and then into hers. "So, Hook, what are we drinking to?"

"I say we drink to you, the new Captain." Hook said, bowing his head.

"So you're giving me control of your ship now?" Emma smirked.

"Ah! Just temporarily, love. I can't hand over my ship to another pirate without a proper sword fight."

Emma walked casually up to the helm, setting her glass down in front of the wheel as she leaned back against it, eyebrows raised in an amused way. "Well, Captain, I think we've already had our sword fight, and... well do you really miss the floor that much?"

The wind then kicked up and the ship moved suddenly throwing Emma against Hook's chest. He held her up and their eyes met as he helped her regain her footing. As he looked into her eyes, he brushed the soft blonde strands of her hair gently back across her face while he held her firmly with his other arm. "I see you couldn't wait for me to grab you this time, could you, lovely?" Hook smiled a wide and devilish grin and Emma looked back at him with a look of affection in her eyes. She slid her hands up along Hook's chest, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, moving her lips closer and closer to his. Hook loosened his grasp, then stepped back and turned away quickly. Emma looked over to him, confused. "What's wrong?"

Hook looked back at Emma with a softness in his eyes she had not seen since she left him on top of the beanstalk all that time ago. "Emma...with all that has gone on with Bae and Henry I don't want to take advantage of you."

Emma face quickly turned serious. "So you pick this time to be a gentleman?"

Hook turned his head down and said quietly, "I'm always a gentleman."

As she turned to walk away, Hook quickly reached out for her hand. "Emma I…" She snapped back around and stared back into him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hook, I don't want a gentleman right now! I want a pirate! I need someone, or something, to just take my mind off of all that has happened! All that could happen! Today was the first day I could say I enjoyed here and now…" She turned to walk back below deck, but before she could walk too far, Hook stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way Hook!" Emma snapped.

"No," Hook said, staring back at her.

"I said, move!" Emma unsheathed her cutlass and before she could react, Hook disarmed her of her sword with his hook, stepped close to Emma, wrapped his arms around her and moved in to kiss her with such vigor and passion that they stumbled back, leaning against the mast of the ship, their bodies pressing together. He kissed her cheek then started toward her neck. Hook's stubbled beard felt rough against her skin. Emma's eyes closed tight as she began to breathe heavily and moan softly while Hook moved his mouth down toward her collar-bone, nibbling gently along his path. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, and began to slide her other hand down behind him inside his coat. Then, reaching into Emma's shirt, he began to maneuver his hand and his hook along the curves of her body. The cold steel against her skin made her eyes widen and her back arch as the captain's hook moved meticulously along her waist to the small of her back. As Hook began to drop slowly down low in front of her sliding his lips down between Emma's breasts then continuing lower to her naval, she could see over the top of him that Mary Margaret had emerged from below deck. She looked up to see Emma and Hook embraced together. Mary Margaret let out a gasp and held a look of complete shock on her face. Emma pushed Hook away and walked after her mother, who, upon seeing her daughter and the pirate, turned and started back below deck. Hook looked back as Emma went after Mary Margaret, leaned back against the mast of the ship, slid down sitting and lowered his head as the moonlight burned bright against the deck of the Jolly Roger.


	2. Ignore, Avoid, Deflect

**The Pirate: Chapter 2 "Ignore, Avoid, Deflect"**

* * *

Below deck, Regina and Mr. Gold made their way through the ship to Regina's cabin. A mixture of anticipation and worry boiled through Mr. Gold. When he left Belle, he truly thought he would never see her again. He had left with the full intent of dying during this journey to save his grandson. Sacrificing his life did not bother him in the least, he had been The Dark One for hundreds of years and when faced with death before had made his peace with his life ending. What he could not bear as easily was that when he would not have Belle at his side in his final moment should it come. Whatever it was that Regina was asking of him, he felt it as a small price to pay to be able to see his true love again, in case he should meet his end. The two entered the cabin and Regina shut the door behind them.

"All right, Regina. Show me this mirror of yours, and I'll decide whether we have something more to discuss."

Regina walked over to the corner of her room and took out a small wooden box from her belongings. Regina opened the box to reveal a silver handheld mirror with a rounded frame. "Well, that will depend on how much it means for you to see your dear Belle." She held the mirror in her hand and spoke into its surface. "Show me... Belle" The mirror crackled and flashed a bright green light around the edge of the mirror, the reflective surface shined brightly and lit up the entire room. As the light from the mirror simmered down an image slowly began to take shape. Regina turned the mirror toward Mr. Gold showing him the image as it gradually faded in. At long last Belle's brown hair and blue eyes were able to be seen clearly as she searched through Rumple's shop for the materials she would need to enact the cloaking spell he had left her. Her voice could be heard faintly as she spoke softly to herself, worrying about being able to protect the town.

"Belle..." Rumple whispered softly.

Regina knew Mr. Gold would agree to nearly anything after seeing Belle again. While he continued to look on at Belle, Regina said calmly "If you're quite satisfied, I think it's time we talked about what you are going to do for this." Rumple, mirror now in hand, looked up at Regina

"All right, would you have me do?"

"Do you remember before in your castle that mermaid we talked about?"

"The Atlantean princess," Rumple paused for a moment as he recalled. "Ariel?"

"You might recall, that her father controls the sea."

Rumple looked up in curiosity, "Go on."

"He does this with a powerful magical item...a trident. I had planned to use his daughter as leverage in exchange for the trident before, but now I need you to retrieve for me."

"Your son has been kidnapped and you worry about power?"

"This is FOR my son," snapped Regina "If Pan is as powerful as you've said, we need to make sure we've done everything to make sure we don't fail. You're the only one here who can manage this task. Do we have a deal?"

Rumple looked back down at the mirror as the image faded out. "We have a deal."

Back just below deck Mary Margaret was pacing off toward her cabin while trying to process one of the most awkward moments of her life. Her mind raced with the implications of what she had seen; the scenarios played in her head of the people on board finding out about Hook and Emma. She wondered how to tell her husband, if she would tell him. Would Henry accept Hook in his life in that way? It was impossible to imagine Hook as part of their family after all the bitter history between Mr. Gold and Hook. Emma walked after her mother, still a disheveled mess.

"Mary Margaret, wait!" Mary Margaret stopped and turned toward her daughter. She didn't say a word but wore a frazzled look on her face. Emma took a breath, and tried to regain a sense of composure. "Mom, we should talk about this."

The racing going on in Mary Margaret's mind transitioned right into words as she spoke. She could not escape the awkwardness of the moment, "Yes we should, how about starting with this: What the hell are you thinking!? Do you have any idea what your father is gonna say!? What about Henry?!"

Emma couldn't help but be amused to see her mother like this, somehow seeing how embarrassed her mother was made Emma relax. From Mary Margaret's reaction she could see this was more about just seeing her daughter in a compromising situation than anything else. "Look, it just happened. It's not a big deal, so can we not tell David about this?"

"Not a big deal! And you want me to lie to your father about this?!" Mary Margaret said, still dizzy in her own thoughts.

"Not lie just; omit. I mean, I think everybody's mind should be on things other than my love life, don't you?"

Mary Margaret began to gain a sense of calm. She knew Emma was right and bringing this out in the open now would only add more tension to a situation that already had plenty of it. Mary Margaret sighed and now had a more lighthearted tone in her voice. "Alright, this stays between us, but please if this is gonna keep going on, try to be a little more discrete." Mary Margaret smiled as she continued, "I hate to break it to you but the way you were today with him wasn't exactly subtle."

Emma felt the relief wash over her as she smiled back and hugged her mother, "I'll try."

"Just one thing though; why Hook?"

Emma was still tangled in emotion from what had just happened with Hook. She didn't even understand what she was feeling at that moment let alone could she explain it to anybody else. Emma and Hook shared a special understanding of one another, she had felt that since the first time they met. She thought for a moment of how best to explain this to her mother.

"It's complicated. All my life it's like I've had to go out and find people. It's what I've done my entire life. I was left alone for one reason or another and it ended up with me having to find someone. With Hook, I left him and he's the only one that's come back after me. There's something I feel when I think about being the one that's found for once."

Mary Margaret had a soft smile now on her face, maybe she couldn't understand Hook the way Emma clearly did but she knew the feeling of being found. So much of her own love with David was based upon them finding each other and to hear how closely Emma's feelings paralleled with her own love story, it was enough to put her mind at ease for the moment.

The next morning the crew of the Jolly Roger awoke to an overcast day, the winds from the night before had not let up and blew strongly in the sails. Hook was at the helm; he hadn't seen Emma since last night and wore the look of someone who was deep in thought. The events of the past evening replayed in his mind; he didn't regret what had happened. At the time he only wanted to be what Emma needed. To further complicate matters, Mary Margaret also knew of what had happened, he wondered whom else she had told about what she saw. Hook knew there was enough to worry about since they still had not seen any sign of the Lost Boys or Henry.

Regina now walked up toward him, arms crossed and stepping in a very direct manner, "Captain may I have a word."

Hook quickly turned his expression as she came closer. "Of course, Regina. How can be of service?"

"Is there anything, any sign to tell us where we need to go?"

Hook stepped around from behind the wheel looking off toward the island. "They're called the Lost Boys for a reason. They are not particularly easy to find or track. Rest assured, once we have some sort of lead we will make landfall and get back to the business of rescuing your son."

Regina walked over to the end of the ship and leaned back against the railing. "Well, Hook, before we do that; have you ever been to the waters above Atlantis?"

Hook's eyes widened at the mention of the place, "No, because I value my life and my ship. What's this about Regina?"

Regina paused a moment as the thought how best to explain her plans "Rumpelstiltskin has agreed to go journey there to retrieve something we can use against Pan. There is a—"

"A trident," Hook quickly interrupted, then continued with a smirk and a chuckle in his voice, "Yes, I know of it; so you wish to send the crocodile on a suicide mission to steal King Triton's trident."

Hook's knowledge of the trident had left Regina in a mild state of surprise. "Yes, that is correct."

The captain responded with a sly smirk across his face shaking his head. "Well, as much as I enjoy the idea of Rumpelstiltskin being left to die underneath the waves, you shall not sacrifice my ship along with him."

Regina stepped close and said decisively, "What kind of chance do you give us right now against Pan? With that weapon, we can beat him, we can save my son."

Hook thought for a moment as he looked over to see Emma standing with her parents as they had just arrived on deck. "I'll do it, but everyone aboard must be made aware of the danger we face in attempting to sail those waters."

Emma stepped out on to the cool gusty deck with a renewed sense of focus in her search for her son. Emma walked over toward the railing and looked over to the island in the distance. Mary Margaret walked up next to Emma and leaned in to talk to her daughter in a hushed tone.

"So are you gonna talk to him about it?"

"To David? Emma said, surprised. "I thought we agreed that everything was gonna stay between us?"

"No," Mary Margaret smiled, "To Hook." Mary Margaret nudged her daughter and motioned over to Regina and Hook speaking by the helm.

Emma knew she would eventually have to talk to Hook about the night before, but at this moment, all she wanted to do was look through her spyglass and find something even resembling a lead.

"I don't know," Emma said, turning back toward Mary Margaret. "Talking about stuff isn't really my thing. Ignore, avoid, deflect these words have been very good to me."

"Well, then, if that's what you're gonna do you'd better get to it because he's coming this way."

Emma walked toward the mast of the ship and she could see Hook and Regina walking toward her. Hook had a look of seriousness on his face quite a difference from the way he usually carried himself and it reflected in the way he spoke, "Emma, we need to talk."

Emma hadn't expected Hook to be so direct about last night, and apparently to want to bring everything out in the open in this way. She began to walk past him quicker and spoke back over her shoulder at him as she walked up toward the stern. "Hook, do you think we can do this whole thing a little later?"

Regina looked back and forth at Emma and Hook, puzzled. "Ms. Swan, it's important that we discuss this."

Emma turned around confused about why Regina would find what happened with Hook even the least bit important. Amused by the look on Emma's face, Hook quickly interjected to remove all the confusion. "Not about that." Hook couldn't help but laugh. "It's something else, Regina has a plan."

"Oh," said Emma with a tinge of embarrassment in her voice. "Well, I'm gonna get a better look at that beach, just explain it to me after."

Mary Margaret snickered to herself and David looked suspiciously at Hook then back at Emma.

Hook and Regina then began to explain to them the details of what they were planning to David and Mary Margaret. Emma focused back on her searching and began to survey the beach through the spyglass. At first everything seemed normal, the green of the trees swayed with the wind, the white sand of the beach and the light blue water. Then she noticed along the beach there seemed to be a small dark tinged area in the sand along the coast. Emma lowered the spyglass, excited, and rushed down to tell the others.

"I found something!" Emma handed the spyglass over to Hook and pointed toward the spot on the beach. "Look, see that dark area on that beach, someone had a fire there."

Hook shook his head as he lowered the spyglass. "A dark spot on the beach could mean any number of things, love. You really need to hear about this plan."

Emma flared up with impatience at Hook's dismissive response. She stormed up toward the helm and turned the ship toward the beach suddenly, causing all on the deck to lose their balance. Hook yelled out to her as he ran up to the helm after her. "Emma! What the bloody hell are you are doing?!"

"Following a lead," Emma snapped.

"What you're going to do is sink the ship over a dark spot on a beach!"

Emma looked up at Hook and told him again "It's a fire..."

As Hook looked back into Emma's eyes he knew she was not going to let this fixation go. "Fine, you and I will take a rowboat out to shore so you can get this infernal idea out of your mind."

Hook and Emma returned to the lower deck to prepare to take the rowboat to shore. Mr. Gold, now on deck, stepped toward the captain curious as to what was going on. "And where are you two going?"

Hook continued to help Emma with the boat and responded in an annoyed tone, "Emma wants to go investigate that beach."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma who had a look of determination on her face as she and Hook finished preparing the boat. "Why on earth, would she want to do that? Does she know of our plans yet?"

Emma stomped off over to Gold then answered quickly slightly out of breath. "There was a fire on that beach, I saw it, that's our lead."

Regina, now looked bothered by what Hook and Emma were doing, interrupted, "We're not really going to waste valuable time over this?"

"If it's a possible lead we should follow it, Regina," David said insistently.

"Well, it seems between being daddy's little girl and" Regina paused as her tone turned suggestive, "'First-mate,' I've been overruled."

As Hook and Emma began to enter the boat, David stepped in front of Hook, and said, "I'll go with Emma; mate. We need someone still on board that can maneuver the ship."

Already frustrated Hook backed off and walked back to the stern as David and Emma entered the rowboat and made their way to the shore. Once on the shore David and Emma made their way down the beach to the spot Emma had seen through the spyglass. Upon reaching the spot, there were embers from a fire that still looked fairly fresh possibly from the night before. Emma and David both smiled then split up and began to look around for signs of where whoever had this started this fire had gone. After searching the beach Emma walked up to the tree line and finally found something that made her heart leap.

"David!" Emma called out excitedly. Emma held in her hand as she ran up to her father. Henry's scarf.

David touched the scarf then looked up at Emma as they returned to the boat and then rowed over back to the ship. Once on board everyone looked with wide eyes at the scarf. Regina grabbed the scarf from Emma, and smiled with a slight tear in her eye, asked "Where did you find it?"

Emma shared the same look of joy as she answered, "Just inside of the tree line there's trail in front of a campsite, it was tied to a branch."

Hook walked over to the group and said slyly, "I owe you an apology Emma. You were right. Much like your gumption, it seems like your cleverness is also genetic."

Still thrilled, Emma wanted to waste no time and get back to the beach to go after Henry. "Ok so lets get back out there. The embers were still fresh, we should start back now so they won't get too far ahead of us."

Mr. Gold stopped Emma as she was returning to the boat, "Not so fast, Ms. Swan. We still have another matter to attend to."

"More important than this?" Emma asked, annoyed.

Mary Margaret could see that her daughter was intent on getting back to that island but she also knew that the plan Regina had in mind was important to them succeeding in rescuing Henry. "Emma honey, you need to hear this."

From the tone in her mother's voice Emma could tell whatever it was that Regina had planned needed her attention. She looked back over at the scarf in Regina's hand, and then began to listen as Mr. Gold explained his task of retrieving the trident from Atlantis. After hearing the plan Emma turned back over to the railing of the ship and rested her hands on the wood and looked back at the beach. "We can't just let this lead go, if we let them get too far ahead of us we'll lose them."

"Agreed," exclaimed Hook; "We must divide our forces then, Emma and I will take the crocodile out to sea for the trident, David will take Mary Margaret and Regina to follow after our dear boy Henry."

Regina looked over at Hook as she said in a sarcastic tone, "That's a great plan Hook, except that not one of us your sending has every been to that island."

Hook, with a look of concern on his face answered back to Regina. "The waters above Atlantis are quite parlous. Emma's only been sailing a short time, my services are best used here."

"Regina's right," Mr. Gold interjected. "Emma is fully capable of sailing the ship, she'll take me out there—"

"And I'll go with them." David quickly interrupted as he looked over at Hook.

A look of dejection grew on the captain's face "Very well then, I'll lead the party on the island, and Emma shall take the ship out to its destination. I'll prepare a heading, if I may have a moment to show Captain Swan." As Hook headed below deck, Emma walked after him—leaving the rest of the crew on deck.

Hook brought out the charts and began to explain to Emma the best course to reach the waters above Atlantis. At first Emma was focused only on the maps, then she looked over to Hook as he continued speaking. Emma grabbed his hand where he had it rested on the table. The captain paused, then motioned his head toward Emma as they fell into a kiss. Hook broke for a moment and whispered to Emma "Don't do this." Before kissing her again.

"We both know I have to. You know the island, and I can sail the ship. There's no other way." Emma said, as she ran her hand against the stubble of Hook's beard.

Hook's eyes filled with worry, "You don't understand the danger you face out there in those seas."

Emma smiled at Hook and coolly said, "I'll be fine. You just get to that island and bring my son back to me."

They heard footsteps approaching and took a step back from each other. David entered the room and moving his eyes back from Hook to Emma said, "They're ready to go."

Hook turned and said with a smile, "Right, Lets get on with it then. Mustn't keep the ladies waiting."

Back on deck Mary Margaret kissed David and hugged Emma before following Regina down into the boat. Hook turned back facing David, Mr. Gold and Emma. Though he wore a smile the concern in his eyes was still noticeable to Emma.

"Good luck, Crocodile, I had hoped I'd have the pleasure of killing you myself but I leave that to the Atlanteans." Mr. Gold rolled his eyes as Hook turned toward David.

"Mate, not to worry. Your wife is in capable hands." Finally, Hook stepped towards Emma.

"And Captain Swan." He removed his silver chain necklace from his neck and placed it over Emma. "Since this is your first commanding voyage, it's only fitting that you look the part of a captain."Emma held her breath as she looked into Hooks eyes. David gritted his teeth and turned away, walking toward the bow of the ship. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get any words out Hook quickly descended into the rowboat. As each group parted ways to their respective journeys; Emma stood at the helm, looking down at Hook's necklace as she held it in her hand, and Hook kept his eyes fixed on the Jolly Roger as it sailed on off toward to open sea.


	3. Four Hours

**The Pirate: Chapter 3 "Four Hours"**

* * *

Mr. Gold sat on the corner of his bed, magic mirror in hand, looking on at his beloved Belle. Though her voice was faint and at times indistinguishable, being able to see her at all was well worth any price he had to pay. The mission before him appeared impossible to complete. There was a strange sense of calm about him for someone who was tasked with a journey to the bottom of the sea. At this moment, all that was on his mind was Belle. He hung on every word he could make out as Ruby spoke to Belle in the library that Mr. Gold had left for her.

"I haven't seen you around for a while, Belle. Is everything all right?"

Belle looked troubled as she went about organizing the books while carrying on her conversation with Ruby. "I just haven't been feeling well the past week. I don't know why. I've felt so tired, I've had such horrible headaches, and my meals haven't really been agreeing with me lately."

Upon hearing this, Ruby began to grow concerned. "Would you want to go see Dr. Whale at the hospital?"

After spending so much time in that hospital when she lost her memory, it was not the most appealing place for Belle to return to. "I don't know, after what I had Rumple do to him before, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Ruby tried to reassure Belle, "You shouldn't worry about that; it wasn't your fault. He'll help you as a favor to me, if nothing else. It'll be fine."

An expression of worry now formed on Belle's face, as she looked at Ruby and began to speak softly. "There's something else. I don't know if it's from dabbling in Rumple's magic for the protection spell, but something strange has been happening to me… I need to show you something—"

There was a knock at the door as Emma entered Mr. Gold's cabin. "We're here now' are you ready?"

Mr. Gold looked back down at the mirror, but the image had already faded out. "You have impeccable timing," Mr. Gold sneered.

Mr. Gold sat the mirror down on his bed before taking out a potion and a strand of gold from his belongings and setting them on his nightstand. He uncapped the small glass bottle and put the strand in. He smirked as the potion began to glow in a tint of dark blue. Emma looked on with curiosity,

"What is that supposed to do?"

Mr. Gold picked up the small bottle, recapping it as he stood up. "What it's supposed to do is get me to Atlantis. To put it simply, I'll have four hours to travel to Atlantis and bring back the trident before the magic wears off and I drown."

"Four hours? That's cutting it a little close, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't really come prepared for an extended stay under the sea. Don't you worry about me, dearie, and anyway, if I fail I'm sure you'll have no problem quickly moving past my death as well."

Gold's words hit Emma like a slap in the face. Anger quickly boiled through her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Gold glanced back at her then turned away, "You know what it means. Bae dies in front of you and you head straight into the arms of that pirate!"

Emma fought back tears as she responded to Gold, "You don't know anything about my relationship with Neal, or the hell that I've been through since he—"

"Hell!" Mr. Gold laughed sarcastically. "I had to endure hundreds of years of hell after losing my son! Now I've lost him again! You forgot about him! You let him fall through that portal again!"

Emma took a breath and looked at Mr. Gold straight in his eyes. "Are you talking about me or you?"

Mr. Gold paused, then threw his hand in the air dismissively and muttered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Emma spoke now with strength in her voice, "Yes, you do. You have your regrets about your son and I have enough of my own that I don't need you to push yours on to me too." Emma turned and headed out the door, and before she slammed it behind her she turned to say one last thing to Mr. Gold.

"You may have decided to live your life wallowing in your own mistakes, but _I'm_ not going to live like that."


	4. A Moment of Transparency

**The Pirate: Chapter 4 "A Moment of Transparency"**

* * *

Back on the island, Hook led Mary Margaret and Regina along the beach, stepping authoritatively to the campsite. He didn't want to admit it to himself quite yet but when Emma returned, he was determined for her to have something worthwhile here for her. The resolve in his demeanor was apparent, he had a fire in his eyes and Regina was quick to pick up on it. After Emma had acted so strangely on the ship and then Hook giving Emma his necklace, it was clear something was happening. She didn't care much about what it was between Hook and Emma. At least it was making Hook more useful in finding Henry.

"Captain, just how familiar are you with this island? Do you even know where we are?"

Hook knelt in the sand, picked up one of the charred chunks of wood and then looked toward the tree line. "I've mapped out this entire island. This particular location we called 'Peg-leg Point.' I have a few hundred years worth of experience exploring Neverland: once we start on the trail it should be short work finding where it leads."

Seeing the dedication Hook seemed to have for finding Henry gave Mary Margaret a sense of reassurance as she clutched her bow. Ever since her talk with Emma she had tried to think about Hook with a more open-mind, at least for her daughter's sake.

"Emma said she found Henry's scarf from here straight to the tree line. Maybe we should start looking there for more clues?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina stepped confidently toward the tree line holding Henry's scarf in one hand. "We won't need anymore clues; we have all we need." Regina slowly waved the scarf in her hand and as she did footprints began to appear leading through the foliage deep into the heart of the island.

Hook and Mary Margaret walked side by side, following behind Regina as she walked ahead of them just out of earshot. The foliage quickly grew dense, creating an artificial aura of night. As they walked, Mary Margaret shot quick glances over to Hook, trying to figure out a subtle way to bring up a conversation about Emma. He noticed her glances and knew what they must be about, but decided to do his best to put off this conversation as long as he could.

After several more minutes of pretending Mary Margaret wasn't trying to get his attention, he finally blurted out, "Is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

There was an awkward pause while Mary Margaret figured the best way to go about what she wanted to do. "Hook, I'm worried about Emma."

He knew what Mary Margaret was trying to get at, but he decided it was best to redirect the conversation. "Don't worry. Between her father and the protection I've left her with, she'll be fine."

Mary Margaret tilted her head and looked at Hook inquisitively. "What kind of protection did you leave her?"

Hook smiled as he responded, "Surely by now you know I'm very deliberate about my actions. I had to face the dangers of Neverland for many years, including its mermaids. That necklace I gave her—it was enchanted with pixie dust to make the wearer immune to the mermaid's song. So not to worry; with Emma's natural abilities she should be able to protect both herself and your husband."

A look of comfort appeared on Mary Margaret's face; she shook her head slightly and refocused her thoughts on what she had originally intended to ask Hook. "There is one other thing, though. Obviously there is something between you two, and with your past being what it is and what I know about you, I think I have the right to be concerned."

Mary Margaret's prying was understandable to Hook, she is her mother after all, but he acted dismissively. He did this, not because he felt it was unimportant to speak with Emma's mother, but simply to lighten the mood.

"Emma's quite capable of handling herself, I'm sure you know this. She's a tough lass."

"I know, but I'm still her mother. I realize that she's a grown woman, but I missed twenty-eight years worth of chances to protect her. There's no way I'm going to not do it now."

Hook's eyes wandered around, as if he were looking for the right answer in the path they walked on, or in the leaves in the trees, until finally with a deep breath he decided to be as candid with Mary Margaret as he could stand to be.

"For three-hundred years, revenge had been the most important thing in my life. I've thirsted for vengeance, and it rotted my heart. When I finally thought I had achieved what I sought for several lifetimes, I was left only with a feeling of discontent. I had opened my heart to nothing else before I met your daughter, and what she's shown me is that my heart has not rotted out completely. That there still exists a capacity within it to care about something beyond vengeance and my own well-being."

In Killian Jones' moment of transparency, he had lowered the armor that was Captain Hook. Mary Margaret could see for a moment that beyond the charm and beyond the bravado, there existed this very damaged but fervent man. Though she still would keep her reservations about Hook, the weight of his words resonated with her. She felt for this moment that, just like David would always find her, Hook would always find Emma.


	5. An Echo of Death

**The Pirate: Chapter 5 "An Echo of Death"**

* * *

On the deck of the Jolly Roger, David stood by the helm—keeping a vigilant eye on the waters below. Emma had gotten them to Atlantean waters with a fair amount of ease, although arriving there was never supposed to be the hard part. Admittedly, David felt a great amount of pride in how well Emma had taken to the sailing, even though she had learned under the tutelage of Hook. David wasn't excessively concerned about the threat of the mermaids; after all, he had defeated a siren before and he felt that they could be no worse than that.

The truth was that despite the expected danger on this mission, he was just happy to have the chance to have some time with his daughter. They had only known each other in passing when he was under the effects of the curse, while his wife had been their daughter's roommate and best friend. Then, after the curse broke, David stayed behind in Storybrooke while his wife and daughter ended up on a journey in the Enchanted Forest together. Despite the circumstances they were in, David was glad to finally have his own adventure with his daughter.

Emma now arrived on deck as David met her at mid-ship. "There's no sign of the mermaids yet. Is he ready?" David asked, curiously.

Emma was still upset from her conversation with Mr. Gold, but her expression and her tone suggested nothing more than the seriousness of the moment at hand. "He's on his way up."

Mr. Gold could be heard approaching from below deck. A strange rattling sound accompanied him along with the familiar pounding of his cane against the wood of the ship. As he emerged from up the stairs, Gold carried with him a heavy-looking set of chains over his shoulder.

David looked at the chains, perplexed, and asked, "What are those for?"

Mr. Gold let the chains fall off his shoulder and threw them down on the deck. He then took the potion out from his pocket and handed it to Emma. "Those are for me; the best way to get into Atlantis is as a prisoner. I need you two to tie me up and then I'll be on my way."

Emma looked at Gold with unease in her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Gold now removed his coat and tie and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm sure that this is our best way to get the trident out of Atlantis. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can rescue my grandson."

Reluctantly, David and Emma did as Mr. Gold instructed. Once they secured him, they walked him up to the plank.

"Emma, if you please." Emma held the bottle to his lips and he swallowed up the potion in one gulp. Mr. Gold's eyes glowed blue for a moment then returned to their normal brown.

"If after four hours I have not returned, it means I've failed. If that happens, leave as fast as you can and rejoin the others." Gold turned toward towards Emma and looked pointedly into her eyes. "Emma, if I don't return, remember what I told you about magic; you must _feel_, don't think. Embrace your power, don't fear it."

David and Emma then helped Mr. Gold over to the plank and he walked out to the edge and looked down over to the water below. A few mermaids had gathered silently around the ship and began surrounding it, rising one-by-one from out of the depths of the sea.

"They're here…"

A chill passed through Emma and David. They took out their guns and began to ready themselves for whatever attack was ahead of them. They both shared a look of concern as they watched Mr. Gold preparing to make his descent.

Anxiety grew within Emma. Despite their differences, this was still Henry's grandfather and he was about to sink himself into the sea.

"Gold, are you sure you can do this?" Emma said with a tremble in her voice.

Mr. Gold carefully turned back toward them then said, with a sharp smirk, and smoothness in his voice, "I like my chances."

He then leapt down, and hit the waves with a thundering splash! He vanished quickly into the abyss with two mermaids disappearing swiftly after him.

David and Emma looked over the railing to see numerous mermaids now surrounding the ship. There was a mutual feeling of dread as they saw what they were up against. The eerie sound of the mermaids' song now crept through the air, filling their ears, like an echo of death.


	6. A Price to Pay

**The Pirate: Chapter 6 "A Price to Pay"**

* * *

On the island, Regina led the way through the mud and trees, holding a ball of fire in her hand to guide them. The leaves were thick enough that they covered most of the sun. The glowing footprints on the path and the flame in Regina's hand, stood out vividly through the darkness. The glow of the footprints ended just short of a clearing in the brush. Mary Margaret readied her bow and Hook unsheathed his sword. A look of uncertainty began to form on Regina's face as the flame in her hand began to grow weaker. Mary Margaret looked over and noticed the dying flame.

"Regina, is it him? Is it Pan?" The distress was clear in Mary Margaret's voice as she spoke.

Regina turned back to Hook and Mary Margaret as the fire withered, and the glow of the footprints faded away. "No. My powers. . .they're weakening."

Hook replaced his sword, and stepped toward Regina, peering at her with inquisitive eyes. "Why would you lose your powers so suddenly?"

Regina stared down at her palm, her eyes strained with focus as she tried to summon her powers back. "It really hasn't been sudden."

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Regina?"

Regina lowered her hand, powerless. "My powers have been…inconsistent since Emma and I stopped the diamond in Storybrooke. I had hoped they'd stay with me at least until Gold returned with the trident."

"Why would that help you?" Hook asked.

"The trident is a pure source of magic, much like my spell book. With it I can give myself the shortcut I need to restore my powers back to full strength. Now that my magic is gone, I'm afraid I've left us stranded."

A look of defeat was now on the faces of Regina and Mary Margaret; however, Hook was surprisingly upbeat.

"Perhaps we're not in as bad a shape as you may believe. Your magic may have gotten us this far but what it means is that we'll have to return to more traditional methods. We're near a clearing; they may have stopped around here and I wouldn't be surprised if our boy has left us another bread crumb to follow."

The three of them separated, looking around for any kind of clue Henry may have left behind. Hook made his way through to the other end of the clearing that was just ahead of where the footprints had stopped. Then he noticed hanging in a bush was a shoelace that was unmistakably not of Neverland. "Regina! Mary Margaret! Over here!"

Mary Margaret raced after the sound of Hook's voice, she excitedly entered the clearing to see Hook holding Henry's shoelace. She ran up to Hook and wore a smile on her face. "Regina! Hook has something!"

They both looked around in confusion at Regina's absence, calling out to her several times and walked to the center of the clearing. Then from the forest there was a snap and a shuffling sound. Mary Margaret grabbed an arrow and took aim toward the sound. She then noticed Hook had his hands raised in the air.

"What's going on, Hook?"

Hook looked around, then said, matter-of-factly, "Lower your bow, lass. We're already surrounded and outnumbered. The good news is if they wanted to kill us we'd be dead already."

From out the trees, Regina's captors appeared; they had sun-scorched skin, dark hair, and had long wooden spears pointed toward Hook and Mary Margaret. They brought Regina forward, and bound the two of them along with her and escorted them through the jungle. Finally, they stood before a chief who sat in a makeshift throne fashioned out of bamboo sticks.

Hook then turned back to Mary Margaret and Regina, and coolly said, "Don't worry, lovelies. I've dealt with these natives before, just let me do the talking."

Hook approached the chief with a wide grin; the chief appeared unamused as he spoke with a booming, gravelly voice. "Hook, it's been a long time. Have you forgotten the price to pay for coming to our island?"

"Not at all, chief. Two souls to sacrifice to your goddess Tiger Lily and I believe I count two souls behind me. Will they do?"

Regina and Mary Margaret shared a stunned look. The air in Mary Margaret's body left her, leaving her with a hollow feeling as though she had just been hit in the stomach. She looked on as the chief looked over at them.

"They will do. You may pass Captain."

The natives unbound Hook and he started walking back toward the jungle. As he passed by Mary Margaret she grabbed him with both hands, and shouted at him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hook! How could you?! We trusted you!"

"He's a pirate, Snow. What do you expect?" Regina said, coldly.

Mary Margaret ignored Regina's remark and continued speaking to Hook, trying to find any sign of the man she had seen open himself to her a short while ago. "What about what you told me about Emma? Was that all a lie?!"

Hook still wore a grin as he looked back into Mary Margaret's eyes. "Now, now you ladies have been pleasant company, but I must insist that you try to meet your ends with some level of dignity. As for Emma, she'll hear all about the tale of how valiantly I tried but failed to save both your lives—before narrowly escaping with my own."

Hook pried Mary Margaret's hands off of him and as he did, she wriggled free enough to hit him squarely across the face, drawing blood from his mouth. As they dragged her away, Mary Margaret continued to fight against her captors, shouting at Hook who now had retreated into the jungle.


	7. A Deal Has Been Struck

**The Pirate: Chapter 7 "A Deal Has Been Struck"**

* * *

Mr. Gold rapidly plummeted toward the bottom of the sea. There was an unusual sense of calm about him that was almost haunting. There was a form of strangeness about this man to the mermen that followed after him as he fell. Mr. Gold's magic had worked like a charm; the potion allowed him to breathe, speak, and move magically underwater but he would keep the latter two abilities to himself for the moment. He subtly maneuvered himself to come to rest on some coral. The mermen that had followed him down, slowly spiraled around him and approached him menacingly and spoke to each other.

"How long do you think it'll take for this one to drown?"

"He's lasted a while. Perhaps the weight of the sea will crush his skull first."

Mr. Gold stared back at them with a stone cold gaze and they were taken aback by his demeanor. They realized that he could survive underwater, and a cold sensation of fear trickled down their spines.

"Something's wrong, he doesn't seem…normal."

"What could he be?"

The mermen looked back at each other, terrified of Mr. Gold. Even though he was enchained, they sensed a danger emanating out from him.

"The surface dwellers, they've cast a demon onto Atlantis! He must have caused so much wretchedness that they've banished him and cursed this monster on to us!"

"What should we do with him?!"

"We shall take him before King Triton! The power of his trident is great, he will be able to rid us of this...creature."

The mermen carefully reached for the chains around Mr. Gold, looking up at him, and tried to notice any reaction. Mr. Gold looked down at their hands as they reached, and then inched his eyes up at them, sending a tremble through his captors. The nervousness shared between the two was perfect for him. They were scared enough to take him to Triton but believed themselves safe enough to escort him enchained. The two mermen swam off, carrying Mr. Gold by his chains. The Atlantean palace was only a short distance away; it truly was a sight as it glowed a bright shade of gold under the water.

Triton sat high on his throne, looking down at the two mermen who approached with Mr. Gold in tow. Mr. Gold hung his head, hiding his face from the king. Triton's voice had a presence all its own; it boomed in the sea powerfully as he spoke.

"What is this. . .thing you've brought before me?"

The two mermen threw Mr. Gold down before the feet of Triton, and cowered back timidly. Mr. Gold knew his moment was at hand. Depending on his actions now, he would would leave with the trident, or he would die here under the sea.

"Your Majesty, the humans have cast. . .this demon down upon us. He is able to live in our waters — he cannot drown! He does not succumb to the sea!"

Triton looked skeptically at Mr. Gold, the king's eyes appeared to be deep in thought. After several moments, a chill went through his system, and Triton's face ran white with dread.

"There's only been one surface dweller that has been able to enter the kingdom of Atlantis and that's—"

Mr. Gold broke the chains around him with a powerful blast of magic, sending his captors flying back. He looked up confidently at Triton and exclaimed proudly, "So glad you remember me, and, guess what, Your Majesty? I'm here to collect."

When Regina had come to Mr. Gold with this mission to Atlantis, she was not aware of the history he had shared with the Atlantean people. Unbeknownst to Regina, she was not the only one to seek control of the trident before. Years ago, the sea witch, Ursula, also sought to gain power over the sea. When Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, fell in love with a human, Ursula seized her opportunity. In the princess's desperation, she turned to the sea witch for a means to become human. The consequences from her deal with Ursula left Ariel a prisoner of the sea witch with the stipulation that she be set free in exchange for the trident. Rather than give in to the Ursula's demands, Triton turned to the Dark One for assistance. Foreseeing that there would come a time when he would require something of Triton, Rumpelstiltskin agreed to assist him in his plight. Rumpelstiltskin's power proved too great for the sea witch; he was able to defeat and imprison her. As for Ariel, Rumpelstiltskin restored her to human form, allowing her to return to her prince. The price for his deeds was one unnamed favor from Triton.

Triton looked back down at Mr. Gold, his face still pale and his body still full of uneasiness as he tried to regain his composure and some semblance of opulence.

"What do you want?"

Mr. Gold approached the throne closer, leaned in and said quickly, "Your trident."

Triton's expression quickly turned to one of abhorrence, but before he could speak, Mr. Gold interjected, "Need I remind you, Triton, that a deal has been struck. Now, if you decide to break it; I shall set the sea-witch free and strip away your daughter's human form." Mr. Gold closed in, and continued, threateningly—his words piercing like knives in Triton's ears. "I wouldn't care to imagine poor Ariel's fate, should she be forced to face the wrath of the sea-witch."

Triton fixed his eyes on his trident as he held it in his hand by his side. Pure defeat and anguish engulfed the Atlantean King. He glared back at Mr. Gold, then held the trident out to him, and very crestfallenly said,

"Take it."


	8. The Ghostly Sound

**The Pirate: Chapter 8 "The Ghostly Sound"**

* * *

David and Emma's ears were filled with the ghostly sound of the mermaid's song as they stood on the center of the Jolly Roger. Emma could hear a low, monotonic hum underscoring the mermaids as they continued with their hypnotic singing. They both had their guns pointed low toward the deck, anticipating the mermaids' inevitable attack. David began to feel a sense of relaxation take over his body; he shook his head quickly, trying to maintain his senses. Emma looked at David, concerned; she could tell something was affecting her father.

"David, are you okay?"

David started blinking quickly, and shook his head again. "I'm fine. I mean if all they're gonna do is sing to us… I don't know what we were so worried abo—"

A warm euphoric sensation started inching through David's body; it started in his toes, slowly crawling up, as if he were slipping into a warm bath. He felt a bizarre numbness in his fingertips, causing him to drop his gun on the deck. David's vision began to grow cloudy, leaving him with warped kind of tunnel vision. Emma looked on helplessly as she saw her father slipping into a trancelike state. She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, but he remained absent to the world. David started walking, trancelike, through Emma as she tried to stop him from reaching the railing of the ship. Emma fought with all her strength but the mermaids' grasp on David was too strong.

"David! Don't listen to them! Hear my voice! David! DAVID!" Emma wept from frustration as her voice went unheralded. She beat her fists against her father's chest, her tears flowing freely; Emma began to tremble before taking in a deep breath and screamed with all the strength she could muster. "_DAD!_"

David seemed to regain focus, as he squinted his eyes and looked straight into Emma's.

Suddenly he grabbed her tight by the arms and threw her face-first to the deck. Emma turned around to see her father still walking step by step towards his death. The low humming sound still rang in her ears and her mind raced trying to think of a way to save her father. She looked around desperately, and finally her eyes fell on the necklace Hook had given her. She held it to her ear and realized that the low humming she had been hearing was originating off of it.

Emma smiled, "Hook."

She grabbed the necklace tightly in her hand, and focused her emotions in a last ditch effort to save her father's life. She could feel the magic of the necklace expanding, growing large enough to surround the ship. David stopped mid step, with his foot over nothing but open air down to the waters below. He stepped back, dizzy and confused as the hypnotic sensation left his body and his vision returned to normal. Once he regained his senses, he ran to Emma's side, helped her to her feet and hugged her tight. The song continued in the background, but the magic from the necklace now safely shielded the ship.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I couldn't help it. It's like I could see what I was doing but I—"

"It's okay," Emma sighed. "It's over."

David and Emma carefully approached the railing and looked over at the mermaids, who now had stopped singing their siren song. They stared venomously at the pair, realizing their song had failed, and was now useless. They retreated into the sea, and a feeling of relief began to flow through David and Emma. Then, without warning, a large bang reverberated against the hull, followed by another and then more continuing quickly in succession. David and Emma split off to opposite sides of the ship and peered over the railing. Emma could make out droves of mermaids now launching themselves against the ship — crashing hard against the wood.

"Gold better get back here fast! I don't know how long this ship can hold up against this."

David turned away from the railing, and as he did a merman appeared behind him, with twin daggers springing out from a pair of cuffs on its wrists lunging straight for David. Emma quickly drew out her gun and shot the merman, killing it in midair. David then tackled Emma, narrowly saving her from a mermaid, as it sprung from out the sea pouncing at her. The mermaids leapt out the water, swiping at David and Emma from the railing. At times, the frenzied mermaids cleared the deck of the Jolly Roger completely, passing overhead or just to either side of them. All the while, the pounding against the hull of the Jolly Roger continued on.

David's gun clicked—empty—and, as it did, Emma tossed him a new clip in what was a very fluid display of teamwork. Emma, now ducked down under one mermaid as it attacked overhead, and shot a second as it hung on the railing of the ship.

Suddenly, the first mermaid, who now clamped its arms around Emma's ankles, brought Emma to the floor. As she hit the deck, her gun fell just out of reach, and the mermaid began dragging her over the edge.

"David!" Emma yelled, clawing at the unforgiving wood of the deck as she tried to reach her gun.

David took out his sword and rushed to Emma's aid. He evaded two attackers and slashed a third, before sliding across the deck headfirst, and picked up Emma's gun. He grabbed Emma's hand and took aim carefully at the mermaid who had still its arms coiled firmly around Emma's legs.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter," David growled, before shooting.

David helped Emma to her feet, and, while he laid a hand on her shoulder, asked, "Are you okay?"

Emma looked shaken, but nodded her head and unsheathed her cutlass as they both returned to mid-ship. Emma took a deep breath and glanced over at her father.

"There's something I think I should tell you, in case I don't get a chance to later."

David looked back at her protectively, as the loud banging of the mermaids crashing against the hull continued on. "We're going to make it out of this, don't worry. I won't let anything—"

"It's about me and Hook!" Emma quickly blurted out, before swinging her sword, slicing an attacking mermaid.

David's eyes opened wide with shock. He then said facetiously, "Emma, if your about to say what I think you're gonna say, I'd rather have the mermaids just drown me first."

Even during this tense moment, her father's reaction still made Emma chuckle. "Well, I just thought you should know."

There was a strong quaking now through the ship; the pounding of the mermaids against the hull stopped. David and Emma looked at each other, cringing at the thought of what the mermaids' next attack would be. A low rumbling sound started faintly in the sea, and then grew into a powerful roar, culminating in a deafening splash that knocked them off their feet. David and Emma lay on the deck as an almost methodical rapping closed in toward the pair. Emma looked up to see a dark figure against the backdrop of the sun. Before drifting into unconsciousness, Mr. Gold came into focus in her vision, as he stood above them with the trident in hand.


	9. A Hop, Skip, and A Jump

**The Pirate: Chapter 9 "A Hop, Skip and a Jump"**

* * *

Mary Margaret kicked her feet in the cold sea water as she found herself tied to a large stone in the middle of a lagoon inside of the natives cave temple. The monotonic ceremonial chants of the natives filled her ears, and the sight of seagulls pecking at the rotted corpses of past victims still bound to the stones in the water filled her vision. To her left she could see Regina struggling with her head barely above water, the tide rising around them inching up little by little, unrelenting. The image of Hook's betrayal burned in Mary Margaret's mind and replayed mercilessly as the water splashed up ever higher against her.

She looked over to see Regina gasp before her head disappeared below the water line; her clenched hands flailing along the stone she was tied to and the water splashing up wildly around her. As Regina fought and struggled to get herself free, the jagged stone opened wounds on her hands and blood ran down her arms. Mary Margaret wept as she felt the water creep up to her chin, the chants around her rang louder in her ears. She peered back again at Regina to see the splashing around her slowly grow weaker, and her hands begin to unclench and grow limp. The thrashing in the water now ceased completely and the waves now passed over Regina in a dead calm. There was no more fighting, no more flailing, only her body suspended lifeless beneath the waves. A seagull landed on the rock and began to peck at her finger tips as blood dripped down from her arms and rippled red in the clear blue water. Mary Margaret now tried futilely to hold her head above the water. As the tide engulfed her, she held her breath for as long as she could until finally the salty taste of seawater entered her mouth and began to fill her lungs—"

Mary Margaret gasped and awoke, the world came back into focus around her after the vivid dream she just had. Her wrists were tied above her head, to a heavy wooden rack in a large tent. A fire glowed outside, projecting the silhouette of a sentry sleeping just outside the tent entrance. Regina was bound the same but was faced the opposite direction so that they each had their backs against each other. Across the large tent they could make out a robed figure that was also bound to a rack and apparently shared the same fate they did. Mary Margaret was still heavy with emotion from Hook's betrayal. She had made it a point to reach out to him, to keep an open mind and be optimistic. Now her worst expectations had been realized and her life hung in the balance.

Frustration surged through Regina. She was powerless to save her son, and knew her only hope of her magic returning was the trident. Regina looked over her shoulder at Mary Margaret noticing she was now awake and said, sarcastically.

"Did you sleep well? Your daughter sure knows how to pick her men, Snow."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Regina, thinking about that isn't going to get us out of here. Are you having any luck with your magic?"

Regina hung her head down and sighed angrily. "If I did, do you think we'd still be here? This is all because of that pirate! Now I may never see my son again."

Dejection set in between them, the hope dwindling in their eyes, as they crumbled, defeated. A voice emerged abruptly from across the tent. "Your son? Is he a small boy, brown hair, brown eyes, not from this world?"

Both Mary Margaret and Regina sat up in excitement. Life returned to Mary Margaret's voice as she spoke, hoping to hear more about Henry. "That's my grandson! Henry. You've seen him?"

The robed figure turned toward them, Regina could see his eyes as the light from the fire erratically illuminated them. "I saw your Henry. Those two from that other world, they've been instructed to bring your boy to 'Him.' Apparently, he's very important."

Regina's expression turned curious. "How so?"

The robed figure turned his head back toward the ground, "I don't know. We don't ask questions; we just do for 'Him' as we're told."

"You're one of them, aren't you? A Lost Boy? How did you end up captured here?" Regina asked sternly.

He looked away and said in a low voice, "The Lost Boys are not very concerned about stragglers."

Mary Margaret now had eagerness in her voice, as she hung on every word she heard. "You must tell us where he is, where they took him!"

The Lost Boy smirked creepily, and looked back at her. "The boy kept saying his family would come for him. I, myself, didn't think there was any group of people foolhardy enough to attempt it."

Regina's anger came boiling out of her, as her tone grew more confrontational. "Tell us what you know!"

The Lost Boy's expression was dismissive toward them. "What difference does it make? Come sunrise, we'll all be drowned in sacrifice to an island goddess."

Regina now turned her attention back to Mary Margaret, speaking over her shoulder again. "He's right, you know. We found our best lead and now we can't do a thing about it because of that double-crossing miscreant!"

On one side of the tent they could hear a rip and a tear "Miscreant? I prefer Captain," Hook said, with a devilish grin. Hook crept in and quietly snuck behind the sleeping guard, quickly put his hand over his mouth, pulled the guard into the tent, and knocked him out with a blow over the head.

Mary Margaret smiled wide as Hook approached them and took out a small knife to cut them free. He came around in front of Mary Margaret. Then as he cut the ropes from her wrists, he looked into her eyes apologetically and she returned it with a look of understanding and a soft smile. At this moment, Mary Margaret could only feel rejuvenation, her feelings now a polar opposite from a moment ago. Hook now cut Regina free. She looked up at him and asked, cynically,

"Why'd you come back this time, Hook? Worried about what her daughter might say?"

Hook straightened his expression as he explained, "Well, while I certainly would have despaired at the thought of Emma losing her mother, I had other reasons. Since you lost your powers that forced me to do some quick thinking. These island natives are far better at capturing prisoners than they are at keeping them captured. This was the best way to survive an altercation with them at the time." Hook turned his eyes back to Mary Margaret. "The only thing I hadn't counted on was the Charming family punch," Hook smiled, touching his jaw.

Regina rubbed her wrists, and they all made their way toward the ripped opening of the tent. Regina stopped and looked toward the Lost Boy. "Wait, we have to take him with us; he saw Henry. He may have some information, but he's refusing to tell us."

Hook stepped assertively to the Lost Boy, knife still in hand. Hook cut the Lost Boy's wrists down, slammed him by his neck to the ground, and stabbed him in his thigh with the knife. The Lost Boy began to scream out in pain, but Hook muffled the Lost Boy's cries by pressing his boot heel hard against his face. Hook knelt down and held his hook to the temple of the Lost Boy, then slowly sliced opened his skin from the temple to the corner of the eye; blood trickled out of the gash. Hook kept the pointed edge of his hook rested against the Lost Boy's eyelid, pressing just short of hard enough to open a wound.

"Listen closely, because you're only going to hear this once. You know where the boy is, and I'm going to rescue him. We're short on time, and have no use for any more in our party so that leaves you with two options. One: you tell me, right now, what you know. I set you free and you go on your merry way. Two: I remove your brain piece by piece through your eye socket. Choose. Wisely."

The Lost Boy spoke in a muffled panic, "Wait! Please don't! In my robe, I have a map; it's where I was instructed to bring the two that brought the boy here. Please, I beg you, that's the best I can do."

Hook grabbed the map from inside his robe, and examined it carefully, before placing it in his pocket. Hook now had a smile on his face as he walked past Mary Margaret and Regina, who shared a dumbfounded look between them. "This is all we need, let's go."

As they escaped into the night, Mary Margaret asked Hook, befuddled, "Where are we going?"

"I've set up shelter just outside the natives' hunting grounds, we'll be safe there 'till we reunite with Emma."

"Is it far?"

Hook flashed a cunning smile, and said, "Just, a hop, skip and a jump away."


	10. Faith & Trust

When Emma awoke, she found herself on a cot below deck, with a damp towel on her forehead and Mr. Gold sitting by her bedside. Her body aching all over. The encounter with the mermaids left her feeling as if a truck had hit her. Mr. Gold came closer, noticing that Emma had begun stirring.

"Try to relax, Emma. You took a rather nasty blow to the head."

Emma sat up on the bed and felt a headache set in as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, what was that? There was a noise and the next thing I knew—"

Mr. Gold interrupted and had a guilty look on his face. "I must apologize for that; it was my fault. My return on deck was a bit more animated than I intended."

Emma stood up and put on her coat. "I guess you figured I had that one coming."

Mr. Gold tilted his head, and had a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Our last talk about me and Nea. . .Bae."

Mr. Gold sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and sighed, "About that, you were right. I don't know the intricacies of your relationship with my son. I only know you both carried a torch for each other for a long time. Now, as far as you and the pirate, it's not my business. We all share the common goal of rescuing my grandson, that's the most important thing."

Emma smiled back at Mr. Gold, and then her eyes widened as she realized what Gold's return meant. "The trident! You have it?!"

Mr. Gold smirked as he stood up, then grabbed the trident from just outside the doorway and stood it up next to him. Emma looked at the trident in awe."How did you—"

"Well, I just had to work a little magic. We should be approaching the island soon, your father's at the helm."

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, curious. "Was I out that long?"

"Not at all, having control of the sea does come in handy when you're in a hurry."

"We have to find a way to signal them when we reach the island."

As Emma and Mr. Gold headed out toward the deck, he said, confidentially, "Leave that to me."

When they reached the deck, the beach could already be made out in the distance. David then came down from the helm and hugged Emma. "How are you feeling?"

Emma smiled and spoke with a soft laugh, "Like I just went twelve rounds with a swarm of mermaids." She then turned toward Mr. Gold, and said, "Okay, so, what's the plan?"

Mr. Gold walked up toward the bow of the ship, and David and Emma followed behind him. He raised the trident above his head and shot a look over his shoulder to the two of them.

"It might do both of you well to cover your ears."

A bright flash of light radiated from the trident off into the sky, accompanied by a thundering explosive crack! David lowered his hands from his ears, and said, optimistically, "Well, there's no way they're going to miss that."

"We should get the rowboat," Emma said, smiling.

Rumple lowered the trident and turned around toward them. "That won't be necessary. Take control of the wheel and keep straight along this path."

Emma headed to the helm and Mr. Gold pointed the trident straight out over the front of the ship. A powerful blast of magic shot out from the trident and sent the ocean floor into a frenzy. Using the trident, he was able to create a path for the ship to sail safely right up to the beach.

On the island, Hook, Regina and Mary Margaret awoke that morning ready to continue on their mission. No sooner had they started, when a distant pop was heard in the distance and a bright flash went up overhead. Regina looked up at the sky, stepped toward the origin of the flash, and let out a wide grin,

"He did it."

As Emma, David and Mr. Gold settled on the beach, the group on the island raced through the jungle toward the shore to meet them.

As night fell over the island in Neverland, David sat in the sand, waiting anxiously on the beach with his eyes fixed at the tree line. A soft rustling could be heard, which sounded as if it was getting closer. David stood up in anticipation, until finally he could see Mary Margaret emerging from out of the jungle.

"Snow!"

Emma and Mr. Gold turned upon hearing David's voice. Emma raced off behind her father, and Mr. Gold followed slowly behind with his cane in his right hand and the trident in his left. Mary Margaret, ran up to David, kissing him passionately. She then turned to hug her daughter tight, and said joyously. "I'm so glad you're safe!

Emma smiled as she asked her mother, "How was the island?"

Mary Margaret, laughed softly. "Well, it wasn't without its moments—but luckily your Captain got us through it."

Regina approached , who greeted her with a warm smile as he handed the trident over to her.

"Glad to see you made it back alive, Rumple."

"Likewise, Regina."

As the group continued exchanging pleasantries, Emma noticed that Hook had excused himself quietly and was now walking off alone down the beach. Emma called out, jogging after him, "Hook!"

David and Mary Margaret looked over to Emma, smiled back at each other in a silent understanding, and started off with Mr. Gold and Regina in the direction of the ship.

Hook stopped and turned toward Emma, waiting for her to catch up to him as she continued speaking, out of breath, "Where were you going?"

Hook smiled at her and looked over at the group as they walked on to the ship. "It just seemed like a family moment, so I just figured it was best to take my leave."

Emma smiled, as she stepped closer to Hook. "So, why didn't you just tell me what the necklace was for?"

Hook chuckled. "I figured you were clever enough to figure it for yourself. Also I didn't want to distract from the sentiment of the moment."

Hook took the map from his pocket and opened it, showing it to Emma with a smile. "We have a heading! According to this map, it seems Greg and Tamara were instructed to bring your boy to the caverns on the northern most point on the island. Now that we know where to go, you'll be reunited with your son very soon."

She looked down at the map, and then as she smiled softly at Hook, her eyes began watering with emotion as she began to think of how much he had done for her over this journey. "Hook, what you did—what you've done, you saved my life, and from what my mom told me you saved both my parents lives. You brought us to Neverland, and with this map, now you've given us the best chance to find my son. We've come this far because of you, because of all that you've done for me."

Hook avoided Emma's eyes as he looked quickly away toward the sea and shook his head. It was as if the emotions he was feeling were so foreign to him that his body was rejecting them. He kept his head down still avoiding looking directly at Emma. "You should take this map and go be with your family; I'm sure they want you with them."

Emma reached her hand up to the side of Hook's face, finally, he looked up and she starred deeply into his eyes as she ran her hand through Hook's hair. "Killian, both of us know what it's like to spend so much of your life alone, only having faith and trust in yourself," Emma paused, trying to find the right words. "Do you remember what I told you, back in Storybrooke, in the diner?"

"Yes, that this was my chance to be a part of something."

"That means you're not alone anymore, and you never have to be again." She took Hook by the hand, as he ran the back of his hook along her hair. Emma smiled and said playfully. "Well, Captain, 'don't stand on ceremony.'"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." Hook said, smiling back.

Emma slipped her hand behind his neck, and her soft parting lips drew nearer to his, slowly closing the pale moonlight shining between them. Their lips gently came together, clinging to a kiss, as they held each other in a passionate embrace. The world around them melted away in the splendor of the magical, starry island sky, the rhythmic sound of the waves against the shore, and the full lucent moon on the horizon.


End file.
